Konoha Festival
by KakaAnko
Summary: After the 4th shinobi war Konoha holds their annual spring festival. Yuuki and Ayumi decided to help their sensei, Anko, to get her secret crush Kakashi. Will they succeed? Main pairings: KakashiXAnko, KibaxOc, KankuroxOc, Mentioned pairings: SakuraxSasuke, NarutoxHinata
1. Chapter 1 - The plan

**Hi!**

**This is my first KakaAnko story which I publish here :)**

**I hope KakaAnko fans will like it :)**

**Yuuki and Ayumi are my Oc**

**You can find pics about them on my deviantart gallery if you search for Nekozuka Yuuki :)**

* * *

Chapter 1 - The plan

It was a beautiful sunny day in the Village of Konoha. The village was half rebuilt after the war but everybody was busy organising the village festival. Two kunoichi was walking on the streets chatting happyly and watching the villagers.

'' Hey Yuuki-chan! '' – the kunichi turned to her friend, her mouth full of dango.

'' Mhwut?'' – she mumbled.

'' Who did you invite to the festival?'' – Ayumi asked slyly and smiled. Yuuki almost choked on her food. Ayumi laughed and nudged her friend with her elbow.

'' Is it doggyboy?'' – the kunoichis face was now redder then before.

'' He has a name too you know?'' – she shouted. Ayumi laughed then wrapped an arm around Yuukis neck.

'' Aww you know I'm just joking" – she smiled. Yuuki smiled back then her smile turned into an evil smile and turned to Ayumi.

'' You going with the puppetboy?'' – it was Ayumi whos face was red. She turned to Yuuki and glared who just smiled back.

'' Well at least he doesn't smell like a wet dog'' – Yuuki stopped while Ayumi continued walking. She noticed it and turned around. Yuuki was surronded by a big amount of chakra and smiled cutely at Ayumi.

'' Run'' – she said while her eyes twiched. The other kunoichi started running when she saw her friend transforming into her half cat form. Yuuki ran after Ayumi on high speed with her claws and smiled showing her little fang. Ayumi didn't notice the rock before her and she fell on the floor . Yuuki jumped on her while she screamed and they both rolled on the streets while the villagers watched the show. Both laughed loudly while Yuuki tickled her friend. They stopped when someone coughed and tapped her feet. They stared up and saw their sensei with folded arms and raised eyebrow.

'' A-a-a-anko sensei'' – both scratched their neck and smiled. Anko rolled her eyes and helped up both of her students.

'' What are you doing again?''

'' We're just talking about the festival. Who are you going with sensei?'' – Anko blushed a little and turned away. Both smiled slyly. They knew the secret crush of their sensei. They wanted to tease Anko when they heard familiar voices from the ramen stand. They turned there and saw team 7 walking from the ramen stand. They run there dragging Anko too and greated them but they dragged Anko with so much power, she almost fell forward. Fortunately someone caught her and helped her standing up. She lifted up her head and was greated by one smiling eye. She backed away fast when she noticed who it was.

'' Yo!'' – Kakashi smiled and greated them. He opened his eyes and watched Anko whose cheek was still a little pink. He smiled gently and turned back to the girls.

'' What are you guys doing here?''

'' We wanted to buy a dress to the festival''

'' Who are you going with?'' – Sakura interrupted.

'' Kiba'' – Yuuki smiled showing her little fang.

'' Kankuro'' – Ayumi blushed.

'' Who are you guys going with?'' Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasukes. Naruto had a goofy smile.

'' I'm going with Hinata-chan'' – he had the courage to ask out the Hyuuga girl. They stared at Kakashi and smiled slyly. Kakashi gulped. He knew what the girls wanted to ask. He wanted to change the subject but Ayumi interrupted.

'' Who're you going with Kakashi sensei?''

''W-well I don't really…..'' – he shouldn't have said it.

'' Why don't you go with Anko sensei?'' – Ankos eyes widened and watched Kakashis reaction. He gazed at her fellow jounin with a little blush. The girls knew they both have a crush on eachother.

'' Well if you want to Anko?'' – she scratched her neck and smiled.

'' Why not? I mean we are good friends no?'' – they both smiled. Yuuki pushed Anko a little closer to Kakashi.

'' Y-yuuki?''

'' Why don't you guys go somewhere talking about the festival and such?'' – Kakashi stepped aside a little and motivated Anko to go ahead. As they walked he looked back and glared a little at the two kunoichi who were still laughing.

The others asked the girls what were they planning. They told them about their senseis crush on eachother.

'' Well I noticed sensei going soft when Anko is around'' – Naruto said.

'' They look cute together'' – Sakura smiled.

'' Yeah. They should tell eachother how they feel.'' – Yuuki smiled.

'' We should follow them and make sure they get together.'' – Ayumi and Yuuki looked at eachother and smiled slyly.

'' Well we have to go. See you on the festival.'' – said Sakura and headed to the other direction with Sasuke and Naruto. The girls said farewell to them and started walking to the other direction talking about their little plan.


	2. Chapter 2 - A pleasant afternoon

**Hi!**

**It's chapter 2 yaay! Hope you like it! I you want to check out how my Oc look like you can find drawings of them on my deviantart :)**

**www. kakashi0005 . deviantart . com**

**Oh and please tell if the grammar is bad! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2 - A pleasant afternoon

The two jounins walked side by side on the streets of Konoha feeling quite uneasy and nervous. They could be one of the best shinobi in the village but when they are left in the same room alone with each other they are kinda hopeless. They were walking while watching the villagers building various stands for the festival and packing they ware out on them. Anko spotted a sweet's stand and licked her mouth thinking about the delicious dangos. Kakashi noticed it and smiled.

_'' She is kinda cute when she acts normaly''_- Anko snapped out of her daydreaming and turned around noticing her fellow jounin staring at her.

''W-what are you staring at?'' – she blushed a little. Kakashi turned back his head and stared ahead.

''I was just thinking about where should we go before the festival.''

''Oh?''

''So? Do you have some idea?'' – Anko sucked her bottom lip while thinking then spotted a dress shop.

''Well I don't really have anything to wear for the festival. Do you mind if I go and buy something?''

''Of course not. I can spend the time while waiting.'' – he pulled out his trademark book out of his pochet and started reading it. Anko's eye twitched while watching him and the silverhaired jounin felt something is wrong. He looked up and saw Anko twitching her eye.

''What?'' – he asked innocently.

''Why do you still reading your porn book?''

'' It's not a porn book!''

'' Then what is it?'' – she raised her eyebrow.

''Well it's a romantic adult novel.'' – he blushed a little.

''So it's porn…'' – she laughed softly and went in the shop leaving Kakashi with his book. He just watched her for a minute then turned around and read his book.

* * *

Yuuki was walking toward the Inuzuka mansion while thinking about her sensei. She and Ayumi wanted to talk about their plan when Yamato, Ayumi's uncle, interrupted them and told Ayumi to help him with some paperwork before the festival, so he can go too. They said goodbye and Yuuki headed to meet with Kiba.

''Hey Yuuki?'' – asked a purring voice.

''What is it?''

'' You really want to spend the whole festival with a boy who smells like a dog?'' – Yuuki glared down.

'' I think we already talked about this.''

'' Yeah but why did you choose a boy who works with dogs?''

''Because.'' – she blushed. The little feline who was walking beside the kunichi smiled.

'' You really love him don't ya?''

''Shoga!'' – she shouted.

''Ok ok I'm not gonna make fun of it.''

When they arrived Yuuki knocked softly on the door and smoothed her hair a little then waited. When she heard Kiba's voice she looked at Shoga who understood it and vanished in a poof of smoke. The Inuzuka mansion is not a good place for cats.

'' Hey Yuuki!'' – Kiba smiled gently when he saw his best friend. Yuuki smiled back and stepped in the house where Akamaru waited for the kunoichi and as soon as Yuuki stepped in he jumped on her and started licking her face. Yuuki started laughing so loud even Kiba's mother heard it from the other side of the house. She smiled and shaked her head softly. She really liked Yuuki. She made her son really happy. It doesn't really mattered that Yuuki was a cat tamer.

Kiba and Yuuki were talking about the festival when the kunoichi sneezed loudly.

_'' Great, someone is talking about me.''_

It was not the main problem. The main problem was that that they were drinking tea. Yuuki looked up and saw Kiba soaked by the tea. She scratched the back of her neck and giggled while Kiba's mouth twitched.

'' You know it was just an accident hehe''

''Yeah…..''- he tried to wipe the tea out of his eyes. Yuuki grabbed the kitchen towel and wiped the tea off of his face gently. They sat very close to each other and when Yuuki finished she lowered the towel and stared into Kiba's eyes. He stared back and noticed Yuuki leaning closer while watching his mouth. He blushed and leaned a little closer too then when he thought about making the next move Yuuki pushed the towel in his face and cleaned off the remaining teadrops of his mouth.

She smiled happily then put down the towel.

'' Well. See you on the festival.'' – she turned around and headed out of the house. She was already on the streets when Kiba snapped out of the trance.

''What just happened?'' – he blinked some then looked at Akamaru who barked back.

* * *

Back in the dress shop Anko was already walking out with a bag in her hands. She found Kakashi sitting on a bench next to the road still reading the book. As she watched closer she saw that he was not reading it just stared and thinking about something. She watched him while he didn't notice.

_'' He looks so relaxed.''_ – she heard about what happened during the war while she was knocked out. He sorted some things out during it. She realised she liked everything in him. She liked watching his soft silver hair flowing in the wind, his mysterious side with the mask, his whole personality. She shaked her head and walked to him to the bench. He looked up and saw a smiling Anko before himself. He examined Anko's face. She looked happier. He thought back at the time when they found Anko.

_Flashback_

_When Sasuke entered in the battlefield with the Hokages and with the remaining part of his team, Juugo stepped forward with Anko in his hands. Kakashi's eyes widened then shouted ._

_''Sakura!'' – the kunoichi ran to him and started healing her. Kakashi watched eagerly and the pink haired chuunin noticed too._

_'' It's going to be ok sensei'' – she smiled gently and saw Kakashi relaxing a bit._

_After they went back to the village and healed Anko more he visited her almost every day while she was still knocked out._

_'' You really scared me you know Anko?'' – he smiled gently and rubbed her hand softly. Yuuki and Ayumi watched from outside of the room then looked at each other smiling happily._

''What do you think?'' – he snapped ou of his thoughts when Anko asked louder.

''Sorry what?'' – he scratched his head. Anko sweatdropped.

'' I just asked if you want to go eat some dango.''

''Yeah. Why not?'' – they headed to the dango stand. When they arrived they entered the shop and sat down next to the window. Kakashi ordered dango then sat back to the table. They gazed out of the window watching the villagers chatting happily. Anko watched the children playing ninja and smiled. Kakashi noticed it and thought about Anko's personality. She could be so gentle and cute when she is relaxed. He was so busy watching her, he didn't notice her turn back.

'' You ok?'' – she asked but didn't get any answered.

''Kakashi'' – their eyes met and they just gazed into each other's eyes. The copyninja started to lean closer and Anko followed his move.

_'' What are we doing?''_- they thought the same while they almost closed the gap between them. They jumped apart when their order came and avoided each other's gaze. Anko blushed very much and she thought about what almost happened.

_'' What the…..? Why did I almost kiss Kakashi?''_ – she glanced at him and saw him watching out of the window again. Kakashi was deep in thoughts.

_'' Great. Almost screw up the whole 'I'm not showing her what I feel for her' thing.''_ – his thoughts were interrupted by Anko's gentle voice.

''Why don't you eat?''

''Nah, I don't really like sweets, you can eat it. – she forgot about her thoughts when she heard she can eat more dangos. Kakashi just smirked a little. After they finished eating, Kakashi paid for the food and he offered her to walk her home. When they reached her apartment they felt a little awkward.

'' Is it ok for you if I pick you up at 5 pm for the festival?''

''Yeah. Thanks for inviting me.'' – he smiled. Well the girls ''suggested'' it but he was glad for it.

'' And thanks for the dangos.'' – she kissed his cheek and closed the door.

Kakashi stood there with wide eyes touching his cheek where she kissed then turned around and headed toward his apartment still smiling.

* * *

**Review please!**


End file.
